The Art of Diplomacy
by Laura Schiller
Summary: A fix-it for "Home". T'Pol uses a simple method to get rid of her unwanted fiancé.


The Art of Diplomacy

By Laura Schiller

Based on _Star Trek: Enterprise_

Copyright: Paramount

/

To: Cpt. Archer, _USS Enterprise_

From: SCmdr. T'Pol, _USS Enterprise_

Subject: Wedding

Captain,

Please inform the crew that I will be married in 14 days' time. I know this is short notice, but if any of you could arrange to attend, I would be pleased to see you.

My husband-to-be is Koss. We have been betrothed since childhood in accordance with our people's tradition. He is an architect based in Shi'Kahr. His father is the Dean of the Vulcan Science Academy.

Please omit gifts and congratulations, as it will be a quiet ceremony.

I will return to _Enterprise_ at the scheduled time.

How was your debriefing at Starfleet Headquarters? How is your leave of absence progressing? Do you find that Earth has changed a great deal while you were gone?

I have heard rumors that xenophobia has increased there. Please ask Dr. Phlox to be careful when he visits Madame Chang's restaurant.

Commander Tucker sends his regards. He is enjoying Vulcan more than he expected, in spite of – or because of – being employed by my mother as an unpaid mechanic for every broken appliance in the house.

He also admires the ancient statues around Mount Tar'Hana.

Live long and prosper.

\- T'Pol

/

To: SCmdr. T'Pol, _USS Enterprise_

From: Cpt. Archer, _USS Enterprise_

Subject: Re: Wedding

Dear T'Pol,

Since you insist on no congratulations, I won't give them – although I hope you know that all of your colleagues want nothing but the best for you.

Tell Trip I said hi. I hope the climate over there is treating him well.

Your fiancé sounds like a steady, reliable guy. He must be very understanding, too, considering that you're about to go back to _Enterprise_ right after the wedding.

By the way, I heard about your mother's early retirement. I was sorry to hear it. Professor T'Les is very well respected in her field, on Earth as well as on Vulcan. I'm surprised she'd cut her career short like that, when she was in the middle of such fascinating research on the use of telepathy in ancient folk medicine. But she must have had her reasons.

My debriefing didn't go that well, honestly. I lost my temper with Ambassador Soval. He asked me one too many questions about the _Seleya_ – you remember – but that's no excuse for me yelling in his face.

Admiral Forrest ordered me to go away and "clear my head", so I went mountain climbing with Captain Hernandez. Nothing clears the head like hanging by a rope from a vertical cliff. We had a few good talks up there. She reminded me of who I always wanted to be: an explorer, not a soldier.

You see, when you lose a part of yourself, it's never too late to get it back … although it can be damned hard work sometimes.

I've been trying to remember everything you taught me about diplomacy, back when we tried to make friends with other species instead of shooting at them. It sounds so simple, really, when you put it in writing.

What do you want?

What does the other party want?

Is there any way to combine them?

I'm paraphrasing here, but that's about the gist of it, am I right?

Earth really has changed. Phlox had to cancel his trip to his beloved Chinese restaurant, all because some idiot hassled him in a bar. Travis and Malcolm stepped in to defend him, and there was a fight. Phlox was the one who stopped it – by "puffing up like a blowfish", Travis said, and scaring everybody enough to let him go. I had no idea Denobulans could do that. I suppose none of us have ever been rude enough to him to trigger it.

But we shouldn't allow small-minded, progress-resistant people to prevent us from living our lives.

Anyway, again, I wish you all the best.

"Live long and prosper"? That sounds about right.

J. A.

/

To: Prof. Dr. Koris, Vulcan Science Academy

From: SCmdr. T'Pol, _USS Enterprise_

Subject: Medical Research

Attachments:

 _\- T'Pol/Enterprise/medicalhistory/DrPhlox_

 _\- A Case Study of Pa'nar Syndrome Complicated By Addiction To Trellium-D_

Esteemed Father-to-be,

Knowing your excellent reputation in the field of science, I am taking the liberty to ask for your advice about some research I have been conducting in my spare time. I believe that, in the interest of furthering public knowledge of this often misunderstood disease, it ought to be published – but as a future family member, I defer to your opinion.

The physician who gave me the formula I mentioned prefers to remain anonymous, since he was dismissed from your institution for pursuing this very topic.

However, I am fully prepared to attach my name to my research.

Please let me know what time would be most convenient for us to meet. I am sure we can come to an agreement.

Live long and prosper.

Your daughter-to-be,

T'Pol

/

To: Prof. T'Les (retired), Vulcan Science Academy

From: Prof. Dr. Koris, Vulcan Science Academy

Subject: Reinstatement

Professor,

You are hereby fully reinstated as a member of the Faculty of Medicine, with all duties and privileges attendant thereon.

The betrothal of my son to your daughter is hereby revoked. Tell your daughter to expect my son and the Reverend Selek in your courtyard at midday tomorrow for the Severing of the Bond.

All family ties between us are at an end.

Live long and prosper.

K.

/

To: Cpt. Archer, _U.S.S. Enterprise_

From: SCmdr. T'Pol, _U.S.S. Enterprise_

Subject: (no subject)

Attachment: 1 photo

Captain,

The wedding has been canceled.

I enclose a photograph of Commander Tucker in Vulcan robes. It may amuse you.

He says I am fortunate to still have a home. He was right. In fact, one might say I have two homes, and I leave one only to return to the other.

Thank you for your message. I found your thoughts on diplomacy most enlightening.

Live long and prosper.

\- T'Pol


End file.
